1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates accessories for electronic games and, more particularly, to a game controller cover having a trim, taut, skin-tight, form-fitting construction to improve the tactile feel of the game controller.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electronic game controllers for consoles such as Xbox360™, Nintendo Wii™ and PlayStation 3™ have evolved into high-precision devices that give true game enthusiasts the ergonomic and tactile feel that they demand. Indeed, slight nuances in “feel” can translate into significant performance gains and/or alleviate hand tension.
Most game controllers comprise a standardized two-lobed handheld configuration with a left-hand lobe, right-hand lobe, and central portion, all having an array of face-mounted controls. Despite this limited degree of uniformity, a wide variety of game controllers exist in a wide variety of configurations. For example, some are wired versus wireless, placement of controls can vary, and dimensions differ from model to model, etc.
There are currently a variety of controller covers offered as accessories to improve the ergonomic feel of the controller. These controller covers are most commonly simple fabric shells which fasten around the controller. In most cases the texture of the fabric improves tactile feel, and leather or faux leather materials are preferred for this purpose. However, many existing controllers are improperly tailored or have insufficient fasteners, and do not fit snugly. A loose fit can detract from precision gaming; hence a snug fit is very important. However, a snug fit is hard to accomplish without an elastic fabric given the numerous configurations of controllers available. For example, Xbox 360™ controllers differ from PlayStation 3™, and both of these brands offer both cable controllers and wireless. The variety of controllers makes standardization difficult. As a result manufacturers must produce different covers for the many different controller brands and models.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,025 to Hughes IV is illustrative of a controller cover adapting a two-lobed holster configuration. This patent suggests that the entire cover be formed with elastic properties such as rubber or neoprene such that the elasticity of the covering material will secure the covering material to the controller. However, rubber or neoprene fails to give the tactile advantages of a leather or faux suede vinyl material. The '025 patent also suggests attaching the cover via a central foldover strap that hooks around the central section of the controller. Unfortunately, the hook attachment leaves no room for adjustment.
Other examples of controller covers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,458 to Mallory which shows a padded cover for electronic game controllers with absorbent material (foam).
United States Patent Application 20050075172 to Coleman shows a cover for customizing and providing improved comfort and feel of a hand-held video game controller. The controller cover is a removable soft cover made of cloth, vinyl, leather, or the like. The cover is provided with padded material such as neoprene or other compressible foam in proximity to the game controller handles.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D545,317 to Wang et al. issued Jun. 26, 2007 shows an ornamental game controller enclosure with spots.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D521,567 to Svendsen et al. issued May 23, 2006 shows an ornamental cover for a game controller with opposing lobe-holsters and a central strap that clips over the main body of the controller.
What is desirable is a controller cover having a two-lobed holster configuration formed in a particular pattern from leather or faux suede/leather vinyl padded material with a singular or plurality of sewn-in elastic panels, and a central fold-over strap with an adjustable Velcro™ attachment. The combination of the elastic panels and adjustable fold-over strap afford a snug tailored fit for precision gaming with the Xbox360™, Nintendo Wii™ and PlayStation 3™ controllers, among others, either cable or wireless versions.